Wildfire - An AU Series
by Anthraviolets
Summary: Everyone knows about the infamous fire scene. But what if Ashfur was more rash in his plan for revenge? What if he managed to kill one of the Three? Many things would change, for both the good and the bad. An AU series taking place in the Power of Three. (ON HIATUS)


**A/N: Hey guys, I've recently been building up the motivation to work on this story some more, and I was thinking about rewriting it! This is the rewrite of the prologue, and with that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Squirrelflight's fur bristled as she stared down the tom in the fire, the only obstacle left between her and her kits' safety. The tom was a pale gray, with darker flecks streaming down his back. Ashfur, the tom who had once loved her and now hated her for never loving him in return. _Everyone thought you'd moved on…_ Squirrelflight mused in her head. She pushed the thought away at once. _No. There isn't any time to dwell on that._ Glancing back at the fully grown cats behind her whom she called her kits, she almost let out a cry of despair.

These cats who she'd raised since birth, these cats who she's loved as her own, supported through tough times, are about to die at the paws of a tom who couldn't let go of the past, a past that never concerned them in the first place. Lionblaze, the golden tabby tom who always had a thirst for battle yet was a kind-hearted brother to his littermates and fiercely loyal to his Clan. Hollyleaf, the black she-cat that always had a love for the warrior code, and would die defending it. Jayfeather, the blind gray tabby tom who was extremely grumpy and stubborn, yet had the heart to stay with his Clan through the darkest of days. The kits that she and Brambleclaw had _raised_.

Ashfur laughed, on his face a crooked smile. "You all thought I was done with our quarrel, but no," He chuckled, icy venom in his meow. "Far from it. I want to see you suffer for your crimes against me, Squirrelflight. You and your kits need to _burn_ for it." Squirrelflight growled softly. _He isn't thinking clearly, that's for sure._

"I thought you were a loyal and well-meaning warrior, Ashfur. Where did that disappear to?" She hissed, flattening her ears. The flames around them crackled, their fierce roars making Squirrelflight hazy. _I must stay alert,_ She thought. _Or Ashfur could-_

"I've always been a loyal warrior to ThunderClan!" He boomed, anger seething in his voice. His tail lashing, he circled around her, snarling viciously. "I just felt like I deserved to have _something_ go right in my life for once!"

Squirrelflight growled softly at the gray tom, curling her lip. "Oh really? Tell me, who was a respected warrior of ThunderClan for the entirety of their warriorhood? Oh wait, waste your breath; I remember _exactly_ who it is. The piece of mouse-dung standing right before my eyes." Ashfur only let out a faint hiss, unsheathing his claws and drawing closer to her. From the corner of her eyes, Lionblaze leaped in front of her and pounced onto Ashfur as the gray tom attempted to push Squirrelflight into the flames.

"Leave us alone, you fox-heart!" snapped Lionblaze, his voice seethed with fury.

 _Lionblaze!_ She wanted to wail; but she knew that her kit was only trying to protect her. Glancing back at Hollyleaf and Jayfeather, she _knew_ she had to keep those three alive. _They may be Leafpool's, but I raised them. I'm their mother,_ She reminded herself.

Lionblaze's claws dug into Ashfur's shoulders, making the tom screech in agony. Ashfur attempted to throw Lionblaze off of him, but was barely able to get the large golden tabby off of himself. He instead swiped at Lionblaze's muzzle, still trying to shake him off. Squirrelflight jumped onto Ashfur, her claws unsheathed. _Murderer!_ The flash of shock in Ashfur's eyes managed to give Lionblaze the edge, forcing his forepaw down onto Ashfur's head. Lionblaze shot Squirrelflight a pleading look.

He yowled, "Squirrelflight, go get Jayfeather and Hollyleaf out of the fire! I'll deal with Ashfur!" _What? No! I'm not leaving any of my kits behind, especially not with Ashfur!_ Hollyleaf bounded up to Squirrelflight, Jayfeather at her side. Both were shivering in fear, most likely thanks to Ashfur and the raging forest fire.

"We can't leave you behind, Lionblaze! That'd be dishonorable!" She wailed, her dark green eyes fueled with sorrow and anger. The desperate gleam in Lionblaze's amber gaze told Squirrelflight that they needed to leave before things got worse. _While I agree with Hollyleaf, I can't help but understand what Lionblaze means. One of us will die, and that cat's going down with Ashfur._

Lionblaze growled softly at her. "Would you rather us all die at the paws of a murderer-" His meow was cut short as Ashfur threw him into the flames, with him gasping and begging for help, his throat beginning to dry up. He was clinging onto the cliff, almost ready to fall. " _Help_!"

Hollyleaf rushed over to her littermate as the crackling flames roared louder. "I'm coming, Lionblaze!" She cried, her eyes gleaming with determination. But as soon as she managed to get within his range, Ashfur threw himself at the black she-cat, spitting in fury. He slashed his claws against Hollyleaf's gaze, blood gushing from her once lovely pair of dark green eyes that reflected the dark green leaves of holly berries. _Hollyleaf!_ Hollyleaf screamed in agony and terror, stumbling backwards and away from the two toms. Squirrelflight grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her away from Ashfur, and then dropped her on the ground. _How will we get out of here?_

Ashfur trudged over to Lionblaze, growling softly with his claws unsheathed. "You ruined me, Lion _kit_. All of you did! Firestar just had to shove it in my face that you and Brambleclaw had kits and that I couldn't have that! And you all threw jeers at me, making my pain deeper and deeper…until now, that is, I couldn't have gotten you all back for the moons you've tortured me!" Lionblaze attempted to get free from Ashfur's grip on his shoulders, but the gray tom pushed his former apprentice off of the cliff, Lionblaze's wails echoing throughout the camp.

Pulling Hollyleaf and Jayfeather closer together, Squirrelflight nudged them towards a small exit that could possibly get them to safety. _Lionblaze wanted us to escape,_ She reminded herself. _And so would Brambleclaw._ As discreetly as she could, she helped Hollyleaf get through the small gap that led out of the flames. Hollyleaf seemed to realize what her mother had meant, trying her best to squeeze through. _Oh StarClan, let her get through!_

"And where do you think you all are going?" Ashfur snapped, although by the time he'd opened his jaws Hollyleaf had already made it through the hole. _Hollyleaf might be okay._ Jayfeather was halfway through, now stuck in fear out of Ashfur catching him. "So you thought you would leave me here, would you? Well, you may have saved Holly _kit_ , but you sure aren't saving Jay _kit_." He leaped for Jayfeather, caterwauling a yowl of fury as he aimed his claws for Jayfeather's muzzle. In a split second, Squirrelflight pushed Jayfeather through the hole and took the pain, Ashfur's claws sinking into her flesh. Struggling to get up, Squirrelflight hissed at Ashfur.

She rasped, "You won't get to them now, Ashfur. You never will."

Ashfur snarled in her face. "If you want to play it that way, then…say, would you care to see your son again in StarClan?" Before Squirrelflight could reply, Ashfur hurled her across the small clearing, appearing to be aiming for her to fall off the cliff in the same fashion. But instead, he stopped her from falling off the cliff, dragging her to the center. _W-What's he doing?_ "Don't worry; I won't kill you in the same way as him," Ashfur raised his forepaw to strike Squirrelflight, his claws raking against her flesh. "I'll just leave it up to the stars for your fate." He padded away from Squirrelflight; soon she was unable to see the gray tom in the flames. _Oh, StarClan,_ She thought, struggling to hold on. _Please watch over us in these dark days to come…_

* * *

 **Allegiances:**

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Firestar - ginger tabby tom

 **Deputy:**

Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cats:**

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and underbelly

Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with one white paw

 _Apprentice, Foxpaw (reddish brown tom)_

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger tabby she-cat

Cloudtail - white tom

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur - pale gray tom with darker flecks

Spiderleg - black tom with dark brown underbelly

Whitewing - white she-cat

 _Apprentice, Icepaw (pure white she-cat)_

Birchfall - light brown tabby she-cat

Graystripe - gray tom with darker stripe running down back

Berrynose - cream tom

Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - pale tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern - light brown tabby she-cat

 **Queens:**

Ferncloud - pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Daisy - cream she-cat (Nursing Rosekit; dark cream she-kit and Toadkit; black and white tomkit)

Millie - gray tabby she-cat (Nursing Bumblekit; pale gray tabby tomkit, Blossomkit; tortoiseshell she-kit, Briarkit; dark brown she-kit)

 **Elders:**

Longtail - pale brown tabby tom

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:**

Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

 **Deputy:**

Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

 **Medicine cat(s):**

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

 **Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)_

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

 _Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)_

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

 _Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black paws)_

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

 _Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)_

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

 _Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)_

 **Queens:**

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother of Rowanclaw's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit)

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

 **Elders:**

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:**

Onestar-brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:**

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

 **Medicine cat(s):**

Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

 _Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (gray tom with white splotches)_

 **Warriors:**

Tornear-tabby tom

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Heatherpaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Breezepelt-black tom

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes.

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat

Willowclaw-gray she-cat

 _Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)_

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

 _Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on forehead)_

 **Elders:**

Morningflower-very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:**

Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Deputy:**

Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat(s):**

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

 _Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)_

 **Warriors:**

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dappled dark gray and white she-cat)_

Reedwhisker-black tom

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled pale gray tom)_

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)_

Graymist-pale gray tabby

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)_

Otterheart-dark brown she-cat

 _Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray and white tom)_

Pinefur-very short-haired tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Robinpaw (pale tortoiseshell and white tom)_

Rainstorm-mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger tabby she-cat)_

 **Queens:**

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

 **Elders:**

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

* * *

 **A/N 2: Here's the list of previous reviews because I'm deleting all the old chapters:**

Reviews (Old Prologue):

Mintfur - 1) Why thank you! It's quite hard to write her character. (well, for me it is) I'm glad you think so! 2) Hollyleaf didn't exactly escape the flames...she was still on the branch when Squirrelflight told her to run for it. She has just been running straight for now. More will be explained in this chapter, since I have both Hollyleaf and Jayfeather's point of view in here.

Reviews (Old Chapter 1):

Pudgyfluff: 1) I'm sorry that I killed Lionblaze off on you, but I had to choose someone to die. And it couldn't've been Holly, Jay or Squirrel because they're more important. Not saying Lionblaze isn't important, of course. I might add a PoV for him in StarClan. 2) Well, Hollyleaf hasn't found the Clan yet. But that is a great idea for her powers. I'm honestly still not sure what it should be.

Finch Swoop: 1) I was thinking more of an aid to her blindness, since Lionblaze's power wouldn't really benefit her that much in my opinion. And Lionblaze's power being given to Hollyleaf would ruin a plot twist that'll be implemented later on in the story... 2) Well, here's some of chapter two, if that's acceptable.


End file.
